Happy Anniversary
by ShadowRox
Summary: Sonic can't wait for Shadow to come back home. While trying to make his three year anniversary with Shadow special, he learns of the famous Sonadow fan girls. Sonic tries to make the best out of the night with Shadow, trying to get past the awkwardness.


Sonic had never been one to worry, fret, or even think anybody wouldn't be happy with him. Today however was an exception.

Sonic's boyfriend – yes, boyfriend – Shadow the hedgehog was coming come from a GUN mission with Rouge. He had been gone for over two weeks, usually only calling once every week for only a few minutes. Sonic already knew he was more clingy than Shadow – everybody knew that.

The hero was bored when Shadow was away. How could he not be? Nobody to annoy, tease, or steal personal items from. To Sonic, it was a week in his own personal hell.

The real reason the hero was worried was because today was the day they began their relationship. Their anniversary. Whatever you want to call it, the point is, Sonic and Shadow began dating a few years ago.

Sonic wanted to do something special for Shadow, considering the fact that for the last few years they had done nothing.

The blue hedgehog paced around his living room, plopping onto the green couch, thinking. Maybe he should call somebody.

He picked up the phone quickly, dialing. "Amy?" he asked.

Amy hadn't taken their new relationship very well. Sonic had finally taken her aside, telling her that in no way could he be with her. It just wouldn't work. But he still cherished her friendship, and loved her. Just not the way she loved him. After a few minutes of silence, Amy said she'd help him with his relationship with Shadow. She'd be there for Sonic, and love him like a brother.

"Amy Rose is here!" she responded in her 'naturally' loud voice.

"Hey Amy," Sonic sighed. "Can I ask ya somethin?" He spun the wire of the phone around his gloved finger.

"You can ask me anything, Sonic," she said gently. "Go ahead and ask."

"Well… Uh, this is kinda embarrassing, but I don't know what I should do for my anniversary…" he blushed as he spoke, ending his sentence with a shaky laugh.

Amy laughed with him. "Sure thing, Sonic! Should I cook something up for you two? You know, considering the only thing you can make is cold cereal?"

"And toast!" he defended.

"Right… so your romantic meal with Shadow will be burnt toast and cereal," she said dryly.

Sonic sweat dropped. "Okay, so can ya cook?"

"Of course I can! I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Sonic heard her hang up, and he put the phone back on the wall, twiddling his thumbs. He wasn't used to being nervous. But for some reason, the laid back blue furry was obsessed with making the ebony hedgehog happy. He loved seeing that smirk on Shadow's face, and was determined to see it again.

Sonic smiled as he set his new goal. It had taken over thirty rings –and a desperate plea – to get Eggman to leave him alone. Somehow, it had worked, and he was to be left alone tonight. He wasn't the sappy kind of guy, never was, and never would be. But whenever he left a room with Shadow in it, he always felt better, lighter on his feet. He wasn't really sure why Shadow gave him those feelings, but never felt happier with anyone but him. Shadow made him happy.

His bad ass attitude was more than fun to make fun of. His depressing demeanor was more than hilarious to imitate. To Sonic, Shadow was all fun and games. But when things got serious, Shadow would listen, be calming, and love Sonic when he needed it. Shadow was with Sonic every step of the way into telling his mom he was gay. And dating.

Sonic smirked as he walked to the door, opening it and leaning against the cold wood as Amy Rose skipped up the driveway, her pink bob haircut swaying and her red dress flopping all over the place. Her jade eyes lit up as they settled on the hero, her lips spreading into a smile as she called out to him with a wink and a wave.

"Hey Ames," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Thanks for helping me."

Amy smiled beatifically at Sonic. She loved his carefree smile, his emerald eyes and that sapphire coat. She'd never be able to claim it as her own, but at least she was able to be close to him. "Don't even think about it, Sonic. I brought everything I needed to make you guys a good dinner. Even some red wine. You're eighteen, can I trust you with this?" she asked, patting the bottle.

"Sure thing, Ames. When have I ever gone overboard with a drink?"

It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Amy was quick to answer.

"Well, Shadow had to drag you out of the Christmas party because you had too much to drink. You and Knuckles were dancing on the table by the time Shadow had managed to find you," she recalled with a giggle.

Sonic grimaced.

"Hmm… You know, I've always wanted to see a Sonadow love scene," she said dreamily.

Sonic looked at her with a blank face. "What's Sonadow?"

She looked shocked. "Your relationship!" she yelled, throwing her arms into the air. "People from all around the world draw hot pictures of you two, sweet pictures, steamy pictures… They write stories so … descriptive… they make your heart pound and your cheeks burn. Some will give you nosebleeds," she giggled.

Sonic stared at her, dumbfounded. "There are people writing about my love life?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "And it's really good. May is Sonadow month! I can't wait to see what those people do, I'm hooked!" she cheered.

Sonic shook his head, checking the house quickly for cameras or fangirls. Seriously, he thought he was free of them after he became gay. Apparently not.

Amy brought the basket of goodies into the kitchen, humming as she made the pasta. She flipped the noodles every once in a while as she talked to Sonic.

"So you're just going to hang out for the night with Shadow?" she chirped.

"I guess so," Sonic said, leaning his elbows on the counter. "I just want to spend some time with him. He's been at GUN a lot lately, and I don't want to sound clingy or anything but I miss him…" his voice was very small at the end.

Amy gushed. "How sweet! Oh, you miss him Sonikku! I knew it, this is going on the site!"

"Amy!"

"Sorry!"

Sonic huffed and plopped down onto the chair next to the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

"But Sonic, really, your relationship with him is something to celebrate! We should have a party for you guys this weekend," she laughed. His face said more than words: Hell no.

"I'll celebrate it my way, Amy," he said with a sigh. "I want to see Shadow so bad now, I don't know what I'll do," his ears pressed down onto his head.

Amy sympathized. "Sonic, I bet he's saying the same thing about you. He probably can't wait to see you, and is annoying the heck out of Rouge talking about it. Look up, Sonic."

Sonic actually looked up. "Nothing."

Amy face palmed. "Anyways, Sonic, I've started dating!" she giggled. Her cheeks lit up, her lips breaking out into a smile.

Sonic showed her the famous grin. "Really? That's great? Who's the lucky 'hog?" he asked, ruffling her hair again, much to her dismay.

"Sonic! It takes forever to get this look!" she cried, running her fingers through her hair.

"Heh, sorry."

The pink hedgehogette grimaced, but replaced it with a smirk moments later. "I'm dating Silver! He's so huggable!" she laughed. "He's really cute! I mean, at first I thought he'd never get over Blaze, so I'd spend time with him, and now…" she said dreamily.

Sonic smirked, patting her on the back. "See, Ames? You said you'd never get over me."

Amy smirked. "I'm glad I did, Shadow's got a lot to work with. You're a pain in the neck," she said with a glint in her eyes.

Sonic frowned. "Well, so is he. So at least we got something in common."

Sonic looked out the window longingly, waiting for his Shadow to come home. Honestly, now he was just starting to lose his mind. He felt like he was on withdrawal, and Shadow was his drug. He wanted him back.

Amy continued to talk. "Well, Silver's very shy, so he usually doesn't want to go shopping with me," she sighed. Sonic somehow got the impression that Silver being 'shy' wasn't the only reason why he didn't go shopping with Amy. "But he really is sweet! He's been cooking for me lately, and he's good at it. Not as good as me, but good," she said with a smirk. "And that chest fluff is so fluffy!"

Sonic frowned, trying to look like he was paying attention instead of staring at the door.

"He's really comforting, too. He gets along well with Cream, he likes to play with her. "

"Have you had your first kiss with him?" Sonic asked, studying his shoes, the small golden buckle.

"Not yet," Amy said with a sigh. "But I will. Soon, I hope. I tried once, and I leaned close, and he ducked out of the way, and I fell off the boat…"

"You two were on a boat?" Sonic yelled. "Why?"

"I got him to go scuba diving with me," she said happily, smoothing out her dress. Her jade eyes glowed. "It was really fun before that little incident. He wouldn't talk to me the whole way home…"

Sonic barely listened, his eyes focused on the clock. He remembered what Shadow had told him. 'I'll be back on Saturday at four. Promise. Now get off of my leg.' Sonic knew Shadow kept his promises. Especially when he told him he'd pry Sonic off if he had to.

"And…. Done! Okay, we have your dinner and the cake will be done in a few minutes. And don't you DARE eat it before he gets here!" Amy waved the wooden spoon in front of his face threateningly. He flinched.

"I won't, promise!" he vowed. "Scout's honor an' everything!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Sonikku. And get ready, Rouge texted me. They're down the street."

Sonic panicked. "Get out!" he hissed, pushing her to the backdoor. "Get out before he gets back! And if I find ONE thing on the internet about us, Ames…" he let his threat hang.

The pink hedgehog ran out, shutting the door behind her quickly. She smiled at the house before turning around and walking down the street, humming to herself.

…

Back at the house, Sonic was watching the window. The minute Shadow got back he'd be Sonic's.

A glossy black car rolled in front of the house, barely making a sound on the hot spring day. The first figure to get out of the car was the ivory bat, none other than the beautiful Rouge. Though in this heat, sweat was not a beauty statement. She walked over to the other side of the car, opening it. Sharp, angled black quills with crimson streaks emerged, shaking themselves out.

"I'm dying to go for a run. It's too hot out here," the ebony hedgehog complained in his dark voice.

Rouge shook her head. "And these lumps o' wax called wings need to be stretched out. What I would do for a fan…"

Shadow the hedgehog smirked, something that was only reserved for his closest friends. He stretched out his body, his ebony fur glistening and his tan muzzle set in a frown. Shadow's crimson eyes burned as he looked around the calm scene.

The crimson streaked hedgehog was dressed in a white button down shirt and black dress pants. His hover skates were in place, though Shadow didn't dare turn them on, for fear they would burn him in this heat. He fidgeted with the tie around his neck, looking at the house.

"I wonder if Sonic's home," he said quietly.

No more than two seconds after the words left his mouth, Shadow was on the ground, the Hero of Mobius having tackled him.

"Shadow!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Rouge laughed. She patted Sonic on the head as she got back into the car. "See you later, Shadow!" she called.

Shadow was too busy trying to remove the younger hedgehog from his body. "Sonic, c'mon, get off." With a few gasps, Shadow began to laugh, trying to push off the blue fur ball.

Sonic nuzzled the white tuft of fur on Shadow's chest that was just peeking out of his shirt. "Mmm, not now. I'll be attached to you for the next few days. Don't even think about trying to get away," he snickered. Peach arms wrapped around Shadow's waist as Sonic continued to kiss any part of Shadow's face he could find.

Shadow was scrambling away from Sonic, pleading through his hysterical laughter and tears to be let free. Sonic finally let him up after five minutes, and walked with him arm in arm into the house. Shadow breathed in heavily at the cool air conditioned air, nearly collapsing on the couch in relief.

Sonic smirked as Shadow sat on the couch, sitting on Shadow's lap. He purred, nuzzling Shadow's cheek. "Missed ya," Sonic whispered.

"I can tell," Shadow chuckled, his arms tightening around Sonic's thin waist.

"Do you know what day it is?" Sonic asked suddenly, hugging Shadow.

Shadow furrowed his brow. "Saturday?"

"No, faker. It's our anniversary! C'mon, don't tell me ya forgot!" he waited for a few minutes, watching Shadow's blank face. Emerald eyes dulled as he watched his lover.

"Of course I didn't. Did you honestly peg me for someone to forget?"

Sonic sighed with relief, kissing Shadow's nose. "Idiot. Ya really had me going there. I thought you really forgot. You're mean."

"Shut up, hedgehog. I'm not that mean. I'm just tired. And hungry. I refuse to eat the slop GUN calls food," he said with a sigh. Shadow gently took Sonic off his lap, and wandered over to the kitchen. Sonic stuck his tongue out at him and followed.

"Oh, hey, you made some food? Is it burnt?" Shadow asked.

Sonic grimaced. "Hey, I'm a great cook! … But Amy made it for us. So I can't take the credit for this."

"Oh, you didn't make any of it?" he asked mockingly.

"Does boiling the water count?" Sonic asked, walking over to the counter to spoon out some pasta into two plates.

"Good enough for me," Shadow called from the other room.

Sonic pulled the cake out of the fridge, frowning as he looked at it. On the dark icing was in Red and Blue: 'Happy Anniversary Sonadow!' Emerald eyes rolled. Typical Amy.

"Sonic!"

Said hedgehog looked up, calling out, "What?"

"What the hell did that pink pest do to the dining room! Look at this mess! And what the hell is Sonadow? Why are there drawing of us everywhere? Sonic!"

Shadow was beyond angry, pure rage seeping into his voice. The ebony hedgehog was shaking with fury when Sonic jogged into the room.

"Holy –"

Banners were hung around the room. Pink Banners with the same Red and Blue script writing were hung everywhere, reading 'Sonadow.' Pictures and drawings of the two were out for display, and small ribbons were everywhere. Shadow was about five seconds away from a mental breakdown.

"Calm down, Shads," Sonic said, plucking the small banners down. "I'll get it down."

"No," Shadow said wearily. "No, let's just eat in the kitchen. I'll help you pull this down later."

Emerald orbs lit up as Shadow took his hand and walked with him into the kitchen. The small, round, wooden table was quickly dressed up. Sonic forced Shadow to sit down as he went to retrieve the food and wine.

"I CAN help, you know," Shadow insisted, but Sonic wouldn't allow it.

"Just sit down and shut up. Food's ready," he snapped. Sonic slid the plates in front of Shadow and his own seat, sitting down in a huff.

Shadow smiled at Sonic in that devilish way that the blue hero loved. "You're in a good mood."

"You forgot. Why shouldn't I be? And Amy trashed our dining room, and we have these people writing about us. I'm the next step up from going insane!" he growled, downing his glass of red wine.

"So people like us together. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked gently, taking Sonic's hand in both of his. "I mean, that's why nobody knew about us until we were five months into our relationship. And that's only because Amy found us… well…" he sighed. "The point is, I don't care if there are these girls fantasizing about us. I only care about you."

Sonic remained silent. He wouldn't look up at Shadow; he didn't want to see that teasing glint in those ruby eyes. The younger hedgehog was angry – this day wasn't going at well as it was supposed to, and Amy had partially destroyed it. He had felt thankful to her before, but now wanted to throw the cake at her head.

The phone rang.

Shadow sighed and got up to look at who was calling. Seeing that it was his 'favorite man,' the Commander of GUN, picked up, shooting an apologetic glance towards Sonic. He picked up the phone, excusing himself to the other room.

Sonic was alone.

He stabbed his fork into the pasta, shredding the food in his mouth. "Stupid Amy. Stupid GUN. Stupid everything."

Shadow returned a half an hour later, putting the phone back onto the receiver slowly, sitting back down. The aura surrounding Sonic wasn't as carefree and happy as he normally was, making Shadow feel deadpanned.

"Sorry."

Sonic glared at him. "Shut up and eat your damn food," he snarled. "Before I put it on your head."

Shadow looked down, eating silently. He felt stupid – like Sonic hated him. When he was done, he leaned over the table and kissed Sonic on the forehead, whispering, "Thank you for the dinner. Love you."

Sonic looked up, only to see Shadow clean his plates and put them away. He didn't look back as he opened the door to the outdoors, and took off.

Sonic instantly stood up, but stayed frozen there for a few minutes. Maybe Shadow wanted to be left alone…

Depressed, Sonic slumped off to the bedroom, staring at the ceiling blankly. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just die. Why did he feel like Shadow wasn't going to come home? He wrapped his peach arms around the pillow, squeezing it tightly. His eyes clenched shut as he promised himself he wouldn't cry – that there was nothing to cry about in the first place. Shadow would be home soon, and they'd just sit down and talk.

Sonic closed his eyes, his breath hitching.

A hand was on his shoulder.

Misty emerald eyes looked up slowly, gazing deep into emotional crimson. Shadow smirked at Sonic, patting him on the back. "I just needed to go for a run. Calm down."

Sonic pulled him down onto the bed. "Don't scare me like that," he whimpered. He buried his peach muzzle into Shadow's chest. "I was…"

"I know, I'm so sorry. Come here, its fine now. I love you, faker," he whispered, kissing Sonic's ear. "I love you," he repeated.

Sonic curled up on Shadow's chest, his eyes drifting shut. "Love you… too," he whispered.

Sonic didn't know how late it was when he felt something cold on his finger. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust. Slowly, he sat up, looking around him.

"Shadow?" he mumbled.

Shadow was fast asleep, on his side with his arm hanging limply on Sonic's torso, his other underneath the pillow. He was snoring softly into the pillow, perfectly content.

Sonic wondered what had happened. He lifted up his hand, inspecting it. His heart nearly stopped.

His glove was peeled off, revealing only his bare blue and peach hand. "No way," he whispered.

One sparkling, golden band rested comfortably on his finger, gleaming as he turned it. An engagement band.

The shocked hero turned to look at the Dark hero, who was resting comfortably on his side, eyes wide open and staring with a smirk at the azure hedgehog. Slowly, he sat up.

"Did you really think I forgot about tonight?" he asked quietly. Sonic couldn't breathe. "I've been counting down the minutes until I could see you again, faker. Tonight didn't go as well as I would have liked it to go – after all, I was supposed to 'pop' the question tonight at dinner. But then my damn boss called and I couldn't do it. You know me, I lose my temper. I had to go for a run to get back to normal. And I love you, so much… So the question is… Sonic, will you marry me?"

Sonic was speechless. He blinked a few times. "… First… that's the most you've ever said, like, ever. Second…" Sonic sent his tongue over his dry lips. "I'm only eighteen. But then again, I'm legal, so that doesn't really matter." Sonic stopped, realizing that he was rambling. He blushed, and so quickly that even Shadow didn't see it, had wrapped his arms around his dark lover, burying his head in his favorite spot. He nodded. "Yes," he whispered. He squeezed Shadow tighter, nuzzling his chest and blushing so hard he resembled a tomato.

"Yes…?"

"Yes… Shadow the hedgehog, I will marry you. I love you, too."

Shadow kissed Sonic gently. "Love you," he whispered. Tan lips just barely touched his nose when the flash of a camera went off.

Sonic and Shadow turned to look in amazement and shock at a group of girls and Amy. All were wearing shirts with Sonic and Shadow in different positions together, the one word spread out over their animated heads: SONADOW!

"What the hell?"

Shadow's voice broke the silence, as he glared at the girls. Amy was smiling. "So cute!" she squealed.

"My name is Roxie," said one girl, stepping forward. She had pale skin, curly brown hair with golden highlights, and crazy eyes that kept changing colors. They settled on a clear blue for the moment. "I'm a Sonadow writer, and I'm going to represent you two for Sonadow month. I've already written a number of stories for you two. Can I get a quote?" she asked, whipping out a small, old leather notebook, pen at the ready.

"Yeah," Shadow said in a snarl. "All of you. Get the hell out of my freaking house before I call the cops!"

The girls all groaned and turned around slowly, marching out solemnly. "Thank you for your time," Roxie called.

"Shut up," Shadow returned.

"And happy anniversary!"

"… Thanks…"

When the girls left, and Shadow had locked all of the doors, he returned to the bed. Sonic was holding a card.

"What does it say?" he whispered, wrapping one arm around Sonic's waist.

Sonic frowned. "Happy Sonadow month!" he exclaimed. "That Roxie girl scared me."

Shadow shuddered. "I felt that as well."

"Did you see her eyes? I mean, whoa!" he yelled. Emerald orbs rolled. "Whatever. I'm way too happy to even try to understand those girls. I – you – we…!"

Shadow chuckled darkly, nodding. "Yes, we are. Love you Sonic."

"Happy anniversary."

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck, leaning in for a kiss. "Happy Sonadow month!"

His laughter was cut off by tan lips that were set in a smile.

HAPPY SONADOW MONTH! (IN MAY, I'm early!)


End file.
